This invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing a door in an open position. More particularly it relates to a method and apparatus for retrofitting an existing door stop to enable a door to be secured in its open position.
When a properly hung door is opened, normally it will stay in its open position. However, if the door was not properly hung, or if a properly hung door becomes out of balance because of shifting of the door frame, movement of the hinges, or an overall shifting in the building, it may undesirably become closed. The closing of the door which the occupant prefers to be open can be frustrating.
There have been various attempts to over come this problem, such as, for example, attaching a latching mechanism to one side of the door and the adjacent wall, and using magnets which are attached to the wall and to the door, such as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,887,917. Both of these techniques require substantial modifications to the door and to the wall.
It is, therefore, desirable to secure a door in its open position without the need to substantially modify the door or wall.